I'll Be Your Guide
by JusticeHarmonyLynnWilder
Summary: There is nothing embarrassing about crying, Leese. Why are you embarrassed about it?” Reid asked with a sigh as Lisa could envision him running his hand through his blonde locks. “Because it’s over you.” Lisa said quietly. ONE SHOT REIDxOC EDITED


I'll Be Your Guide

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing that belongs to The Covenant or the mention of the movie Hairspray in my one shot.

* * *

Please review if you like it, I was inspired to write this after watching Hairspray last night!

* * *

"Let's watch Hairspray!" Lisa exclaimed as she smiled pulling the said movie out of the haphazard pile in the corner of the room. She could feel the male rolling his eyes.

"There is no way in hell I'm going to watch John Travolta running around in a dress." Came the blonde's curt reply as he groaned, knowing that he was, in the end, probably going to lose the battle. Caleb had taken Lisa's room mate, Kyla, out tonight and Kyla was afraid to leave Lisa alone after her last episode early that week. Pogue was going on a double date with them along with Kate and Tyler was working on a Physics project, which, of course, only left him as the babysitter. Not that he minded really, they had all became close friends since the beginning of the year, and even more so after Kyla and Caleb had started going out around three months ago. What if she had another seizure, though, what would he do? The uncertainty and limited knowledge that he had on such a health issue scared him to say the least, but even more so when he was supposed to take care of one _with_ epilepsy. He couldn't carry her all the way to the health room, that was nearly three floors down and half way across the building, and she wasn't exactly a little girl. She definitely weighed more then most of the girls in the school, hence the reason she had such a hard time fitting in. He wasn't exactly innocent in this aspect either, for he found himself ignoring her in the halls when it was just him and her, and often times avoiding her like the plague when the groups hung out at Nicky's. He didn't find her revolting, but he didn't want to be seen often times with her either. He had to be truthful with himself, he didn't want to be seen as a chubby chaser by the mass population of the girls that attended Spencer. That would just ruin the reputation he had worked so hard to get, and to keep as well.

He knew she understood that.

What he didn't know was how much it hurt her.

"You _will_ watch John Travolta running around in a dress, and you _will_ like it." Lisa replied with a smirk as Reid laughed slightly, shaking his head.

Like he said, she was an amazing girl, he just didn't want to get too close for fear of...the unthinkable.

Little did he know that the unthinkable was already happening.

* * *

"I wish I could be more like Tracey." Lisa found herself suddenly whispering as she continued to watch the movie, brushing some of the wild brown hair out of her face. Her bright green eyes were filled with envy as she looked at the screen, watching Tracey as she came out of the giant hairspray bottle rocket, confidently striding her way towards the surprised Amber. Reid frowned slightly as he looked down the couch at her, his arms still hanging loosely over her lower legs that laid across his lap.

She looked so lost.

"Why?" Reid asked as he continued to look down at her, confusion in his eyes.

"Tracey's confident about who she is, she has a high self esteem and she's even more beautiful for it. That's the person I wish I could be." Lisa sighed wistfully as she watched Tracey begin to sing 'You Can't Stop The Beat', easily moving with the music. Reid looked back over to the T.V as his face looked thoughtful. He had really never thought of that at all. Lisa was like any other girl her age, like any other teenage girl, she just wanted to be accepted and loved for who she was. Not loved like by her parents sense, but by someone else, someone more intimate.

She was a teen girl, who just wanted to have teen relationships.

The guilt sagged on him anew as he thought over the mean things he might have ever said to her, whether they be in good nature or harmful. Of the thoughts he had always had about her. He had never simply looked at her as another girl, no, all he had ever seen was a friend who was on the plump side, and even thought that people like her might not even feel the want of love.

How wrong he now knew he was.

"Why can't you be like her?" Reid asked softly, in a voice that was so unlike his own as he gazed back down at her on the other side of the couch. Lisa seemed to tense at this as she bit her full bottom lip slightly, as if thinking hard to choose her words.

"Because...I'm not confident, and I'm not beautiful." Lisa replied as she sighed softly her body sagging slightly as she crossed her arms around her middle.

A form of protection, a barrier.

Reid didn't know what to say to this as he bit his own lip awkwardly, his eyes darting back and forth from the screen quiet often as the song came to a close. Reaching over he grabbed the controls, turning off the T.V and the room was enveloped in darkness, the sun having set hours ago and the others still not due back for a few more. Looking back out the window his frown only deepened further as he saw the snow blowing by the window, so thick that he could hardly see through it.

"I wonder if everyone is okay." Lisa asked in concern as she too looked out the window.

"I'm sure they're fine." Reid stated as he leaned back, closing his eyes. Lisa sighed as she swung her legs off of him, standing up and stretching. "Lisa, really, why don't you think you can be like any other teenage girl?" Reid had the guts to ask as Lisa once again tensed, looking very uncomfortable once again.

"Look at me Reid, and then look at all the other girls that you've ever dated and _you_ tell me why." Lisa stated, her voice cold as she walked across the room, grabbing a sweater off of the floor and pulling it on. It was nearly three sizes too big for her, like a lot of the cloths she wore, Reid suddenly began to realize as he bit his lip slightly.

"There was no need to snap at me like that." Reid stated defensively as Lisa barked out a laugh.

"I have no need? When you are just like everybody else, ignoring me as I walk down the hallways? I'm a little too big to miss Reid." Lisa replied dryly as she gestured towards her waist line, shaking her head. "But I guess I can be thankful that you don't call me names to my _face_, now, can I?"

"Hey, that was unfair and you know it!" Reid exclaimed angrily as he shot up from the couch by the window.

"So now the truth is unfair?" Lisa asked sarcastically as she shook her head, frowning. "Whatever Reid, I get it, don't worry about it."

"No, you obviously _don't_ get it or we wouldn't be having this stupid conversation!" Reid exclaimed, still quiet frazzled.

"_You're_ the one that asked Reid, I only truthfully answered!" Lisa yelled back angrily as her face flushed slightly. "I know I'm not good enough! I never have been, never will be! I'm just sick and tired of people, every day, holding me down for it!" Lisa continued on as she shook slightly, with rage or fear she wasn't yet sure.

She was laying everything out on the table.

"_What_ are you talking about?!" Reid asked as he looked at her confused, yet still on the defensive. For what now, he wasn't sure.

"There are these..._chains_ holding me down everywhere I go!" Lisa continued, feeling tears well up in her eyes. "Painfully tight _chains_ that hold me down as I watch everyone else excel in life! It feels like I've had them since the first grade when I was first called 'fat', and ever since then it seems like no one ever accepted me for me, just because I was beyond the norm!" Lisa took a gulp of air to try and calm down, and to stop her ranting, but her mouth didn't seem to want to be compliant, and Reid was staying strangely quiet throughout this whole thing. "Could you imagine?" She began in a broken voice even she was surprised and disgusted to hear. "Could you imagine a world without magazines, t.v, or models? Well, I could, and I've tried my hardest to just ignore the media, the people around me." Lisa replied with a sigh as she took another deep breath to keep the tears at bay. "It just seems I can't run from anything anymore." She stated softly as she turned from him, nearly groaning in disgust as her tears flooded her vision and wetted her cheeks. She made a quick run for her bathroom, closing it and locking it as she slid down the wall opposite to the sink, burying her face in her hands. This was not how she had wanted the night to go. The doorhandle jiggled slightly as Lisa nearly jumped out of her skin, moving farther away from it.

"Leese?" Came Reid's voice from behind the door as Lisa buried her head further into her arms. "Come on, open the door."

"No, just go away, I've embarrassed myself more than enough for one night." Lisa replied as her body was wracked with silent sobs.

"You've done nothing to embarrass yourself tonight." Reid tried to assure her as Lisa shook her head.

"Well, I have now then." She replied softly, but Reid heard her nonetheless. "I'm crying."

"Which is more of a reason for you to let me in. There is nothing embarrassing about crying, Leese. Why are you embarrassed about it?" Reid asked with a sigh as Lisa could envision him running his hand through his blonde locks.

"Because it's over you." Lisa said quietly enough, but little did she know that on the other side of the door, someone's eyes had gone as black as night as they used their powers to see through the door, and to hear everything that she said. After her last statement Reid knew enough was enough and sighed.

"I can pick locks Leese, so I'll give you one last chance to open the door of your own free will, or else I'm busting my way in." Reid threatened as he continued to watch her through the wall.

"Just go away!" Lisa all but shouted as she buried her face back into her arms, hoping that he would go away.

The other half, though, was hoping that he would bust through the door.

Reid, on the other side, sighed as his eyes went back to normal, only flashing with a ring of fire before the door opened and he looked at himself in the mirror across from him to make sure everything was back to normal.

Check.

Coming around the door he saw her, huddled against the wall, her tear stained face buried within her arms. Sighing softly he walked around to her, closing the door and kneeling in front of her.

"Reid, honestly, just piss off!" Lisa exclaimed angrily, not even looking up at him as Reid couldn't help the tiny laugh to escape his lips.

"Both you and I know you really don't want that." He replied dryly as Lisa looked up, shocked. Reid smirked as he leaned forward, causing Lisa to lean back out of instinct and found her head pressed against the wall. She watched him nervously, almost like a new born fawn, he realized, as he reached out, lightly brushing away the hair that had stuck to her wet cheeks and lips from crying.

"Enough tears now, okay?" Reid asked softly as he used the back of his fingerless glove to wipe away the wet stains that ran paths down her face. Lisa unconsciously leaned into his caress as Reid couldn't help the smile that took over his features.

It was about time she knew what being a teenager was all about.

He came in fast, not giving her time to think, for he knew if she had time to think she had time to reject out of her own insecurities. She went stiff as a board as Reid's kiss seemed one sided, his lips moving over her's, but Lisa not returning the favour. Slowly pulling away he looked into her bright green eyes, watching as a rim of brown began to appear around the iris.

Her eyes were always amazing like that.

When he looked even closer he saw so many emotions at once, and ones that mostly frustrated him as well. Doubt, insecurity...fear. All things that he was trying to wipe from her mind, for even a few minutes.

"Don't be afraid." Reid stated softly as he reached up, running a hand through her thick, silky waves of deep brown hair.

"What do I do?" Lisa's voice asked softly as her cheeks pinked in embarrassment, and Reid had to fight back a laugh. Not knowing how to kiss was probably half the reason Reid saw those emotions hovering within her eyes, and he didn't want to scare her off.

"Just move your lips with mine, baby girl, that's all you gotta do." Reid assured her as she nodded, biting her lip slightly in nervousness. Reid saw this as he moved his hand forward, tipping her chin up slightly and using his thumb to gently pull the lip from her teeth, rubbing his thumb over it lightly. He came in slower this time, feeling her breathing becoming haphazard as she felt the same anxiousness fill her system. "I'll be your guide." He whispered when he was only a breath away from her, before gently capturing her top lip between his own. Lisa relished in the feeling as seconds seemed to pass as minutes in that one simple touch. When his lips moved again she softly replicated his own actions, moving her lips over his as she closed her eyes, trying not to be sloppy about it.

She wasn't used to Reid being better than she was at something.

Reid's hand once again found it's way to her hair, but this time he didn't just simply run his fingers through it, he gripped it in his fist, moving her head gently as he continued to slowly slide his lips over her's to get better access. His other hand moved to her jean clad thigh, running his hand along the expanse, and as Lisa felt it, she once again began to feel insecure. Her thighs were flabby and large, not something that should attract a guy. She jumped into the kiss as his hand gently squeezed the underside of her thigh, and she felt Reid chuckle into the kiss.

Lisa, on the other hand, didn't really find it all that funny, and had no idea what to do with her own hands.

Reid, as if sensing this, took the one hand that was on her thigh and gently grabbed her own, pulling it up to the hair on his head, and gently closing her fist around it. As Reid's lips pushed against her's a little harder, Lisa experimentally flexed her fist with his hair in it.

It appeared that, that was his undoing.

Reid's groan vibrated into the room as he tried to pull her closer, to kiss her deeper, only to find that her knees were the obstacle. The same hand that had guided her's made it's way down to her knees, gently prying them apart. Shaking slightly, Lisa complied as his hips pushed their way in, pulling her closer until her hips brushed against his. Something flew out of her mouth, a sound she had never heard before.

It was a moan, coming from her.

She could feel Reid smirking into the kiss as he took things one step further and pushed his tongue against her lips, running it along them as Lisa's brain went into overdrive.

What the heck was she supposed to do?

She felt the velvet muscle on her mouth again along with a set of teeth, lightly nibbling at her lower lip, as if trying to get a point across.

She was at a complete loss.

"Open up." Came a guttural groan from her partner as Lisa felt his teeth bite down just a little harder causing her to gasp. Apparently, that was the desired affect as she felt his tongue move into her mouth, along the roof...the side...the front...along her own tongue. He was trying to coax her into kissing him back like he had kissed her. Blushing furiously she softly replied, touching her tongue against his slightly. As soon as she did, he ripped himself away from her, leaving her panting for air and wondering if she had done something wrong. She looked up to him shyly, only to see him taking deep and deliberate breaths, looking towards the floor.

Away from her.

Her face becoming even redder if possible she too looked away, feeling oddly shameful. She shouldn't be the one feeling ashamed though! It was Reid who kissed her, not the other way around! She looked back up at Reid, and saw the frown forming on his lips as a new emotion flew through her, and she had the sudden impulse to apologise for some reason beyond her own comprehension.

"I'm-" Lisa started out, but was cut off as Reid held up his hand to stop her. He shifted slightly and that's when Lisa realized that he was still between her legs. Quickly trying to retract them back towards herself, she was stopped as Reid's hands both shot out and grabbed her legs, clamping down on them and holding them where they were. Lisa paled slightly as she looked to him, and it was then that Reid noticed how much her freckles that sprayed across her face made her look so much younger then she really was.

So much more vulnerable.

"One," Reid began as he lifted his one hand, pointing his index finger out in a way to count, "don't even think about saying you're sorry, cause I sure as hell aren't." He stated as Lisa gaped at him, surprised by what he was saying. She expected him to say he didn't mean it, that it was a mistake, not _that_. "Two," He listed off as his middle finger joined his index," you had better realize that if you get together with me, that you'll be picked on endlessly by the girls that I've..._visited_ in the school." Reid sighed as he thought about it. As if the girl didn't have enough problems already with bullying, he was just going to throw her in the spot light for it. All the girls were going to be jealous, they were going to hate her, and they were going to tell her how they're so much more better because they all had great bodies, which wasn't a lie, but he wasn't going to allow that to happen as long as he could help it. Lisa may not have been thin, she may not have styled hair, or long thin legs, but she had personality, which was a step up from the usual any day for Reid. He knew that he had tried to stop his feelings about her, knew that he had always tried to convince himself not to fall for her, not to be a 'chubby chaser', but after that kiss, he really couldn't care less anymore. It wasn't the best kiss he had ever had, she definitely needed to work in the department, but it didn't matter, because there was something there that wasn't there before.

And with the way she looked right now to him, she was radiant.

So to hell with his reputation.

"Three, you had better know that I'll be probably testing your patience ever day, cause I'm not used to moving slow, which is what I know you need." Reid began, but was cut off by a sarcastic snort from Lisa.

"I kinda figured that one out." She stated before she could stop herself, and Reid couldn't help but laughing slightly.

"You had, what, three, four years of make out time to make up for? Figured I'd do it in one run." Reid replied with a wink as he watched Lisa's face flame anew, trying to hide her own smirk as well.

That was what gave her that spark.

Reid smirked as he tugged at her legs, moving back slightly as he watched her slide onto her back on the floor, him still kneeling between her legs as he watched her try and lean up onto her elbows. He quickly shot forward, leaning over her as she dropped back onto her back, his hands at either side of her head as he bit his lip, looking down at her, her hair flowing out over the floor and around her head in brown waves.

"Fourth and final thing that you need to come to terms with if we're going to do this." He stated as he let his body sag over her's slightly, but stayed up on one elbow so as to not crush her. Lisa's breath hitched in her throat as she felt the friction it cause and Reid couldn't help but smirk widely. He was going to have fun showing her what being a teenager was like. "You, Lisa Eloise Gardner, are beautiful to me, and that's all that matters, no ifs, ands, or butts. No, I won't go after some other girl because I'm revolted by you, no, you're weight means little to nothing to me, and yes, you can be exactly like Tracey, though why be her when you can just be Leese?" Reid ended softly as he lowered his head, his lips inches from her's. "Any questions?" He asked as he gazed into her eyes.

"Yeah, how the hell did you figure out my middle name?" Lisa asked as she smiled softly, and Reid couldn't help but laugh before eagerly taking her lips once again with his own for a chaste kiss. He pulled himself up and onto his knees before standing up and offering a hand to her. Lisa took it as she bit her lip softly, using his hand to get up and suddenly felt her being pulled into his arms.

"I'm scared of all this." Lisa whispered as she buried her face in his chest, and could feel him sigh.

"Like I said, don't worry, I'll be your guide."

* * *

Please review if you like!


End file.
